The Legend of Dirge
by Lord Arrodare
Summary: The age old story of a mighty gnoll fighting against all odds to seek his destiny. No matter what may come his way Dirge will not waver or falter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ark-Ir, what do you have to say for yourself my son." The mastiff gnoll bent over his son's body, axe smeared with blood. The chieftain of the Ark'ark'araou tribe gazed spitefully on the beaten corpse at his feet. He looked down on his son's mangy fur and yellow eyes. The once brown and black fur was matted by blood, sweat, and spittle. His six and a half foot tall body curled into a ball at the chieftain's feet.

Memories rushed into Ark-Ir's now hemorrhaging brain; beautiful memories of a wonderful life. The chief had saved Ark-Ir from being an orphan after his clan had been destroyed and he was left for dead as a pup. Raised here, he knew this place to be his home. Many landmark experiences surfaced. He recalled his chilled body and excited appetite as his father took him hunting for the first time in his life. Ice sickles cracked at the base of his snout as he took a whiff of the bodily oils spilled out in the snow from the human he had just slain. The proud expression on his father's face was all the satisfaction he needed that day. He remembered vividly when he had been named the Ark'ark'araou tribe's Head Executor. Yet another moment when his father's proud radiance poured out from every orifice of his body into Ark-Ir's heart.

A reconnaissance mission had the Executor and his underlings traveling to a village of gnomes in order to find out if they were mobilizing for expansion. They were not. But nevertheless the chieftain changed his orders to a hunt and kill operation. Ark-Ir stood his ground and fought of every gnoll who tried to pass him. Even being raised by the savage chieftain and being promoted to Head Executor, he still had gained the morality to know that killing innocents was wrong. This brought him to where he was on the floor.

His heart was not warm that day.

"Well Ark-Ir, are you going to redeem yourself? Grovel for forgiveness?" coaxed the leader of the gnoll pack.

Fading in and out of consciousness Ark-Ir managed to spit out words that would be his last.

"You'll just have to sing my dirge..."

As he managed to spit the last word his father brought the axe down onto his neck, in a vital spot, severing brainstem from body. A spark jolted his body one last time, and the leader's pup lay slain on the ground of the hut. White light closed in, and Ark-Ir knew it was over.

Ark-Ir thought. That was quite odd, considering he was sure he must be dead. Yet he thought of why he had said those words. '...sing my dirge...'. It was a word in the language of common, so it should have had no meaning to him. He thought of the definition of a dirge quite clearly nonetheless. A dirge is a somber song expressing mourning or grief, such as would be appropriate for performance at a funeral. He indeed believed he was dead, but he could see no dirge sung for him within the walls of his village. Considering his betrayal, this was no surprise.

A sudden flare of life rooted mind to body as he awoke with a jolt. Ark-Ir jarred his head from side to side to see where he was, and immediately realized that was a bad idea. Pain and fear accelerated his blood flow; this made the wounds on his neck, wrapped by bandages, reopen. He settled back into the patchwork bed realizing that moving wouldn't work to his advantage. So many thoughts raced as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. He knew that his neck had been practically severed because he had felt the sickening pop of his spine dislodging itself. There couldn't be any way to survive that.

A small gnome with cropped black hair and a purple bow tie entered the room and Ark-Ir turned his head slowly to face the small creature.

"Ah, wonderful, you're awake master. It's good to see you've recovered well. We had no choice but to use our magic to restore your body to it's former power." the gnome spoke eloquently with a nasally tone and awaited Ark-Ir's response.

"We?" Ark-Ir said shakily, he did not use common often.

"Why yes master, the other gnomes. It took over twenty of us to restore your life force, which was fading quickly." said the gnome very matter-of-factly.

"But...why? Why go so far for me? I do not know you, nor do you owe me allegiance for anything."Ark-Ir retorted. The gnome seemed surprised. Ark-Ir could understand, not many beings would consider a gnoll to be of even average intelligence or wit.

"Oh, but do owe you allegiance. Believe it or not we did see what you had done in regards to attacking your own pack to stop them from bringing harm to us. You have the ethics of a hero, not of your villainous tribe. Your tribe has abandoned you for dead and we have taken you in." said the gnome, leaning in to tend to Ark-Ir's neck wound with his wand.

"I thank you, but I'm afraid I have disgraced myself and my village. I have no place on this world without the tribe. We are born of the tribe, we feed from the tribe, we fight for the tribe, we love for the tribe...a gnoll is nothing without his family. I am nothing without my family." Ark-Ir recited the lines given to him by his teachers within the tribe.

A new voice then arose in the direction of the door. Ark-Ir turned to see a very old gnome leaning on a cane with very long white hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a long beard parted into four different sections and eyes of obsidian that shown in them years of experience.

"Actually, what we're getting at by saving you is having you stay with us for a while. My name is Gnarl, pleasure to meet you master 'Dirge'. I know your true name for I have seen it in my dreams and heard it on the wind. It speaks to me of your great destiny. We were meant to save you so that your life could serve a great purpose. I believe that purpose begins here, by learning our ways. If you can complete training with us, you will be ready for the future that awaits you." said the crone, leaning back against the wall and looking to the thatch roof of the cottage.

"I cannot deny your patronage, but all I have ever known is within that clan." 'Dirge' pleaded in confusion. Trying to comprehend his 'new name'.

"I understand my son, and that is why you were given a new name. A name of death. You know well what the word dirge means. That somber song was not sung for you. Nobody mourns your death or cares that you live now. You are dead to them and the rest of the world. Now is the time for rebirth. You are new, and I can think of no better name for you than the one your destiny claimed on the floor of that hut."

Dirge truly considered what the old gnome was saying; it meant abandoning everything he had grown up knowing. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that at all. The pack was all he had ever known...but the ancient gnome was right, they had indeed left him for dead. And was he wrong in what he did to protect the innocent gnomes? …No. He was not wrong. He had acted on an impulse of good in his heart and been punished for it with death. Years of 'love' from his father simply breeding him to be a war machine for their bloodthirsty tribe. He would not be the cause of cruel nonsense bloodshed anymore. He would become new.

"When do we begin?" Dirge asked, his canine mouth curling into a smile.

"As soon as Irk is done sewing you up and you get some good rest...Dirge." Gnarl sighed with relief.

"Actually I'm all done sir! Just finished in fact. He should be ready to go after a good nights rest." Irk said in a chipper voice.

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow morning Dirge. You begin your new life at dawn. Be ready." Gnarl stated and turned to exit; but not before turning to give Dirge a goodbye smile and nod.

The next morning Dirge awoke with a start and got out of the patchwork bed. He popped his neck and limbs, testing to make sure everything was in working order, and headed outside. The gnome village of Cael was loud, for it being so early. Gnomes buying and trading, getting ready to forage and gather, or just having a pleasant conversation off to the side. Several of them looked up as the large gnoll lumbered out of the smaller shack. Dirge observed the small town and noted the slightly gothic but downsized charms of the gnome village. The sky seemed exceptionally blue and the buildings took it well with their bright white stone and light brown thatch roofing. Irk was there smiling and pointed up to the top of a hill. The hill was adorned with two small cottages that seemed to fit naturally with the landscape.

"That's where Gnarl is, master!" He grinned and held that position until Dirge was well on his way up the hill.

What awaited him at the top was not what he had expected. Gnarl wore the black and white robes, a cowl concealing all his features, save his now enraged looking obsidian eyes. An enrapturing voice of dark seduction, nothing like the voice of the kind old priest from before, seethed out of the robes.

"Now you learn your first lesson. I will teach you all you need to know about how to confront magic, and what to do when it touches you. Gnolls are naturally earth based creatures, so your natural magic is that of earth. Catch this." As Gnarl finished his hand snaked out from the robe and discharged a ball of fiery energy at Dirge's chest.

Dirge barely had time to lift his hand and, as it struck, he was sent reeling backwards. He let out a cry of anger and anguish as the spectral flames lapped at his hand and burned him further. He sprung up from the ground and in a fit of rage raised his fist to smash the gnome. His burly gnoll fist met with an unseen force as Gnarl raised his hand; the cataclysm that resulted was awe-inspiring. A pulsation of great power was released, and the two cottages nearby were demolished as a torrent of wind whipped past and through the village streets. Gnarl muttered harsh guttural tones under his breath and made eye contact with Dirge. As the words left his lips, Gnarl waved his hand through the air and images began to spin through Dirge's mind with violent speed. Dirge could see faces he didn't know, and one he had just recently come to recognize, Gnarl. Nauseated and slightly off balance, Dirge regained his footing as the world spun. He made no move and stared down the gnome in front of him, adrenaline pumping.

"You had to see that to understand exactly what I am...The time for masks has ended. You may think this is all coming too fast...your death, resurrection, and now this. I assure you that I did not lie when I said your destiny begins here." The gnome spoke with a heinous elegance.

"But...why? Why is everyone out to kill me?" Dirge spat, voice filled with tension.

"I am the only one who will kill you. But I wanted to fight you at your full current strength. Because there is something special within you. Something I want to witness with my own eyes. And it will only come out in times of extreme stress." Gnarl spoke and lashed out with a ceremonial dagger. Dirge launched himself onto a rock ten feet away from the gnome and began prepping for the fight. He moved to a quadrupedal state and began salivating at the mouth. His pupils dilated and his animal brain began to take over.

The gnome snapped his hand up sharply and drew in elemental energy that then rocketed out at it's target. Dirge jerked to his right as the energy demolished the stone he had been perched on. Hurtling forward, Dirge put all of his body weight into a swipe at the gnome's head, and tore a bit of the fabric as the gnome ducked. Gnarl's dagger dug into Dirge's side wherein it expelled a push of energy that pitched the gnoll into a tree on the far side of the hill. He could not fathom how the gnome could have this much power. He had never fought anyone like this.

A bolt of atmospheric electricity seemed to slash time in its wake as it coursed from the gnome's eyes to Dirge's body. As it reached Dirge he lifted his hand, dreading what had happed before with the gnome's magic. This time though repulsive energy harnessed the bolt and thrust it back at the user. Unprepared for this, Gnarl was sent soaring into one of the cottages below.

"Hahahahaha! You are good! I knew you were destined for greatness. But so am I! I will allow your power to flourish for now, someday we will fight again." The silver-tongued gnome purred malevolently and dissipated into the breeze. Dirge regained his footing and looked around at the village. Devastation was everywhere. Gnomes began to come out from behind houses to see what was happening, so he explained it. He even went so far as to tell them about the vision he had; but nobody seemed to believe him, not even Irk.

"You're a fool, Gnarl should never have taken you in. Now he's gone. He was our one hope for this village. What if he doesn't come back? Get out!" Irk squawked at Dirge. None of the gnomes made a move to attack or make him 'get out'. Nevertheless, Dirge knew what had to be done.

"Fine, I will leave. But heed my word's, misfortune will come to this village as long as you accept Gnarl. I know what I saw, and I am not lying." With that Dirge turned his back on the gnomes who took him in, and began another new chapter in his life.


	2. Chapter 1

In the rolling hills and beautiful forests of Calabeth resides a small gnoll village. They may not have had much, but they were happy with their lives. They thrived on the creatures that lived in the woods around them, and never bothered anyone. Dirge had successfully created, over the course of 5 years, one of the most civilized gnoll tribes ever seen. Their homes were made of black volcanic stone found at the base of a mountain not but several miles from their small village. The stone was carved down and made into functional bricks and roofing was made of green thatch. The Calabeth countryside was in the north and as such, it was colder. The bricks of their homes took on good heat because of their color and composition, keeping most homes warm even on colder days. They hadn't done badly for themselves at all.

"Ark'Anew dryic ghoros ve!", Dirge shouted in his native tongue to get the his clan mates to gather, "Today is the prodigious hunt, and whoever is most successful will reap the benefits! I cannot tell you yet what the prize is, but I can assure you that it is well worth your troubles." Dirge sent them off to gather. A smile growing in his heart, as it often did when he thought of what he had created over these years.

Bounding from mighty limb to mighty limb the seven and a half foot tall gnoll in the trees was a sight to behold. Dirge kept pace with some of the younger whelps of the clan, and was proud of this. His 320lb mass landed with a crunch on a large stag's neck and he slung it over his shoulder and continued slashing a path through the forest. Rounding a boulder he found a family of dear, already slain, being eaten by worgs. One ferocious bark was all it took to send the worgs running, tail between legs. He picked up all of the deer and began his trip back to the village. The prodigious hunt only ever took two to three hours.

As he arrived there were mixed conversations, and he got their attention by dropping the bodies with a thud.

"Ah, It looks as though Isthasy has collected the most meat this month. Come and receive your prize." As Isthasy strode up to the stage, Dirge pulled out a large hog from behind a makeshift curtain. "This will make good meat for your family my brother, not to mention... she's pregnant." The gnolls laughed heartily as Isthasy graciously picked up the boar and walked towards his home cheering.

"Until next time my brothers, keep up the good hunting." Dirge said thoughtfully.

Another successful prodigious hunt, and more meat than he had expected for the clan to thrive off of. Dirge took a stroll about the edges of the woods at sunset, as he often did, and recollected his life over the past 5 years. It had been a wonderful journey, and he had many tales he could tell. He couldn't help thinking he was meant for something more than simply ruling in his own clan. He couldn't help but think that maybe there was some sense in what that insane old crone of a gnome had said. Dirge convinced himself that this was the way his life was meant to be, happy, and there was no crime in that.

Dirge walked sluggishly back into the village, tired from the days activities.

"DIRGE!", a young voice resounded in the forest, "Today is the day I defeat you!"

Dirge looked up just in time to see a small gnoll pup no bigger than 3 and a half feet tall leaping head on, claws extended, at Dirge. He ducked and grasped the child like a salmon out of water and set him on the ground gently.

"Why do you insist on defeating me pup? Your day will come. While I admire your efforts, today is not that day." Dirge said, ending with a light smile and pat to the pup's head.

"You just don't get it! If I beat you I'll be the village leader. And my pop says you do everything wrong!"

"Everything wrong?" Dirge was surprised at this and didn't know how to respond, "How do I...do everything wrong?"

"He says you're always so passive, when it's in our nature to be superior. To hunt and kill, be feared and respected, and he says you ruin that by making us so simple. He says it's almost like we're on the same level as the other filthy creatures of this world!" The pup finished, looking rather innocent.

"Show me to your father young one." Dirge wanted to have a good long talk with the pup's father, in order to teach him a thing or two about cruelty. So the pup took him into the village and there, on the outskirts of town, was a dirty, husky gnoll that seemed to be clawing at the bark of a great oak in order to train for battle.

"Here he is Dirge!" The pup stated with an gleeful grin on his face. The older gnoll stopped what he was doing and walked to meet the chief of the village.

"I hear you have a problem with the way I run my village, and I was wondering if you wanted to advise me." Dirge said staring squarely into the large gnolls eyes.

"Alright then. I think that everything you're doing is a disgrace to all gnoll kind. You are a pathetic pox on the face of our entire race. I wish your father would have just killed you the moment you were whelped."

"He would have, had he known I would grow into a respectable creature. Beasts like you are disgusting at best. You savage animal."

"Now you're getting the picture! Look at us! We're not fit for simple civilized life. Yeenoghu gave us these claws and fangs for a reason. We are gnolls. We are demons. Why would you take that away from us. My family will stand for it no longer."

"Your logic is absurd. All creatures evolve. I care nothing for Yeenoghu and his barbarously demonic ways. We also have a conscience and spirit, thoughts, and ideals and values. We're not so black and white as simply 'gnoll'. Demon? Any creature from the elemental chaos or abyss maybe, but we stand on this plane. Too many gnolls believe too strongly in the ideals of Demon Lord Yeenoghu. Demon Lord he may be, God he is not. Do not be fooled into thinking you walk on anything other than your own two feet."

"Very well. Have it your way pacifist. Your weak direction for this village holds nothing for the pride of my family," he strode menacingly over to Dirge and leaned right up next to his ear and whispered, "did you not know I was a brother of the Ark'ark'araou tribe. I was there on the day of your 'execution'. You shouldn't be alive, much less preaching ways your father would never have wanted."

"Get out. Leave my peaceful village alone," Dirge fought to maintain control of his animal instincts telling him to rip the very neck off of the gnoll only inches away from him, "and never return here. Take your crude reasoning and leave."

Dirge's whole body was shaking, and he prayed that the gnoll would simply leave and cause no more problems. Sure enough, after three painful seconds the gnoll backed away and began to gather his things with his family. Within fifteen minutes they were gone from the village. Dirge turned and traveled to the edge of the village to think about the events that had just transpired. He didn't think any gnolls like that would have existed within his village. Especially one that had witnessed his murder and found him resurrected.

He was jolted out of his thought by footsteps on the road. His ears and nose perked up as he noticed three travelers walking in the direction of the town nearby. They looked at him, and he made eye contact. One was a human, the other an elf, the last a gnome. His spine chilled at the thought of human cruelty. He had been taught of the ruthless creatures and how only some believed in 'packs' or 'tribes' and most tended to go out on their own to learn the world. Most gnoll tribes always respected humanity and their justification of cruelty. He just didn't see how that could be possible. Elven kind simply frightened him, they walked with an air of superiority that frustrated him. He didn't like being looked down upon. And ever since that day on the hill, Dirge had always had a problem with gnomes.

He gave them no second thought and turned back to the forest and walked in silence back to the village.

He settled very restlessly that night in his hut. He began to have visions of pain and suffering within his village. Something was coming. He felt it. Now. Right now. Run. Go to the edge of the woods. Hurry. He burst out of his door and began dashing full speed for the edge of the woods; something was calling him there. He knew it. He had to know it. He felt it.

Sitting on a log on the outskirts of the forest was none other than the elf from before. He was playing a silver violin very gracefully. It was mesmerizing.

"What are you-" Dirge moved as a great axe struck the earth where he had been moments before. He looked up to see the human in great plate armor, preparing for a second strike. The axe came down directed at his head, while a second axe came from behind. Dirge gyrated around just in time to catch both axes in his hands before they dealt a cooperating killing blow. Both wielders looked surprised he had stopped them. The second axe was clearly shown now to belong to the gnome.

Dirge decided that there was no other way out of this than a fight, so fight he did. Slashing, gnashing, tearing, and snarling Dirge tore at the three. But it never seemed like he did enough. The elf deftly dodged his blows, as did the gnome. And the human didn't seem to feel the need to move at all; he bore the brunt of every attack as though he were made of metal. Finally the elf struck a harshly discordant tone that rendered Dirge paralyzed. The gnome incinerated Dirge with a burst from a powerful and wicked flame. And the human raised the axe high above his head and brought it down on Dirge's collarbone. A wave of quick neuron firings told his brain enough was enough, and with one final howl Dirge was knocked out writhing in pain. The last thought on his mind was of his villages safety.

Dirge awoke shrieking in the dim moonlight. Where were they? Body trying to keep up with mind, Dirge sprinted through the forest to his village. He knew the result before he had reached it. Fire. Everywhere. Nearly every home was coated in what looked to be sorcerous flames. Each and every gnoll in sight was on the ground either dead or writhing in abject terror of what had happened.

"What happened?" Dirge shook a male gnoll a bit older than himself who was collapsing into cardiac arrest.

"Death happened...they came in search of gnoll blood...and here be where they found it..." With that the Gods took his soul and Dirge let out a soft sob under his breath for the fallen.

He had to hurry. Whoever these men were they wouldn't wait for him. But try as he might he simply couldn't find them.

"Where are you? Show yourselves you cowards! What did we do to you? What...did we do...?" Dirge shattered into a pile of tears and remorse in the center of the village. The cinders flared up behind him as the moonlight reached it's rays to comfort him. Eventually he cried himself to sleep in a curled ball in the center of the village, surrounded by the bodies of those he loved.

_Dirge...You are loved Dirge...Awaken now Dirge_

A voice spoke gently in the recesses of his mind as he slept.

_Sing their dirge...It was their time. Fear not. For I will remain with you. Awaken now Dirge. Awaken._

Dirge woke violently. His whole body shook as his looked around at the horrid scene before him. He could hold it no longer and his body began to wretch and convulse. He looked skyward and began to softly sing.

"They are my other eyes that can see above

the clouds; my other ears that hear above

the winds. They are the part of me that can

reach out into the sea...I watch them suffer, I see them cry,

I see them lost, I watch them die.

I see an unwanted many born

and when they die, nobody mourns…"

Dirge sang the song that poured from his heart and soul. They were his pups. All of them. It was his job to protect them. But he had not been there. He was knocked out on the outskirts of the village dreaming of a life past. Dirge smashed his fists into the burnt and tender topsoil, hoping to relieve some tension. It didn't work, and he went right back to crying his heart out and screaming to the heavens.

Footsteps began to sound softly behind him and Dirge swung his head around, hoping to see a survivor. It was a man, clad in black and gold nobles attire with white slicked back hair and a cane. Dirge began to feel rage and aggression and felt like doing nothing but tearing this man apart for what the murderer within his race was responsible for. He held himself back and listened to the human talk, but not before rising all seven and a half feet off the ground to tower above the man.

"You lamentable soul... I can feel the emotional anguish dripping out of you...for what it's worth...I am sorry. I'm afraid I saw those men in Calabeth and did not know of their mission or I would have tried to talk them out of it. You know, sometimes people don't have bad intentions...our destinies just happen to cross paths at the wrong place is all." The old man looked up and smiled a warm smile and gingerly patted Dirge on the arm. For some reason Dirge felt comfortable with this man. He seemed...different.

"I...thank you...for you kindness my lord. Your thoughts and cares for my clan bring partial peace to my weary heart." Dirge formed the words as best he could. So tired of diplomacy...so tired of being civil. Dirge fought the urge to murder this nobleman as his resolve to do so grew stronger.

"Ah, you speak well for someone who has been through much. I am intrigued by you my friend. I hate to offer such a proposition so soon after meeting you, and so soon after the tragedy which has befallen you. But would you be keen on coming with me and obtaining a power that will make you strong enough to avenge your people. Those are actually quite famous heroes. When you are ready you can find them and defeat them. It shouldn't be too hard with the power that I'm offering. And you look fairly strong as it is...what do you say?" The elderly man said with the same gracious smile. Dirge felt he literally had nothing to loose and nowhere to go. The power to kill these men seemed too good to be true. This man was offering it.

"I accept your offer..." Dirge was at a loss, realizing the man had not introduced himself.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Johann Von Tschudy...the third... it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance..."

"Dirge. And the pleasure is all mine Lord Tschudy" Dirge finished his thought and bowed low enough that his head was below Johann's.

"Thank you very much. I feel you won't be disappointed at all by what I have to offer." And with that he turned and gestured for Dirge to follow. Dirge complied, feeling deja vu as he left his second life in search of yet another. Vengeance the only thing giving him strength to move.

"Here we are Dirge. This is the institution called Journey, and it is our destination." Tschudy said, flashing a smile back at his follower.

"And what will we be doing at Journey?" Dirge asked out of curiosity.

"A good deal of things...many of them having to do with you my good friend." Tschudy replied in a well mannered tone. They continued to walk in silence, down the dimly lit corridors, and up winding staircases. It seemed as if they were getting nowhere, when Johann stopped at a large door.

"Dirge...I must ask you if you are absolutely sure that this is what you want? There will be no turning back...the path will be difficult...and I can't guarantee success. It all depends on your will to survive." Tschudy looked back with sorrow in his eyes. "We have lost so many...and I've grown attached to you my friend. You seem so...promising."

Dirge walked up and placed his paw on Johann's shoulder.

"I can guarantee that I will not die until those men are begging for mercy, as I'm sure some of my villagers did. And I will not give it to them. They will die. I will give anything to see it so." Dirge said with great resolve and walked passed Johann to push open the doors to the next room. There were many men in fine clothes like Johann, and several in simple white coats.

"Ah, you must be Dirge." A mind flayer in a white coat strode toward Dirge and looked him over. Dirge had never seen such a strange monster. "You will do just fine. Are you prepared?"

"Yes. Johann told me the path would be difficult but I believe I am ready." Dirge said, trying not to let his fear show.

"Then you must come with me...this is essentially going to be the hardest part." The flayer said and spun around, walking to a separate room. Dirge followed hesitantly behind him, curious as to what was going to happen.

"Here we are Dirge. The Quantum of Iniquity. That is the name given to this room for it's nature...See that book," he gestured to a dark book with a depiction of an eye with black tears streaming from it on the cover, "you must read that in order to gain the power you need."

"That's it?" Dirge said, surprised.

"That's it my friend. Then we will run tests to see your new power in action. Be wary though. Many have died from that book."

Dirge strode carefully toward the book of apparent dark origins. The shadows from the torches in the room played off the surface, and accentuated the eye further. _'The Book of DarkNigh'_. Dirge grasped the book by the spine and cracked it open. There, on the very first page was a picture. A picture of the eye on the cover...but somehow...different. Dirge felt the eye burning into his own as blackened tears began to run down his hairy face. They etched themselves beneath his left eye and sent him staggering back into the wall. Surprise was defeated and pure fear took over. His body seemed to control itself as it walked back to the book that had marred his eye. Opening the book again he turned to the next page and reluctantly began to read aloud.

"_The Darkness is closing in...the day of my rebirth is upon us father..._

_Mine is a tale woven of sorrow and twisted tears. The dark cult that is mine hath my soul shattered, and lo' they have imprisoned he who embodies my physical shell_.

_Tis but a hollow shell of the real world. Taking on the light, it becomes the angel of thine world. The truth of mineself remains in the lane of darkness, festering...until mine dreams shall awaken the gift within..._

_Feel the hatred imbued within thy blood...sick sensations seclude the sea of thoughts..._

_You. Thee. You who would become naught but a slave to what I teach you...are not worthy to be in my world, and I will not have thee. _

_You whom would take these words and move forward alongside me shalt be blessed._

_When the coming of age is upon ye...embark on the sacred Journey. Burrow. Become one with the earth._

_The holy one shalt naught remain of holy light...feel my bane. Darkness seep, control, command. Bore into, decant, defile. Darkness, light. I am you now. _

_Know this to be true."_

The rest of the book was blank, save only the name of the author. 'Johann Von Tschudy'. Ithad been Johann's grandfather who had composed the text that was now torturing Dirge. His head began to fill with atrocious images that tore at the fibers of his sanity. Dirge collapsed onto the floor and began the fight in his mind to retain this fleeting sanity. _'Darkness seep, control, command. Bore into, decant, defile'_ kept playing over and over in his mind. Yet somehow he fought back. Memories of his villagers, those he had to avenge, were holding him to sanity. He had to kill the men who had ruined his life. He had to destroy them. But to do so he needed to survive. Surviving was everything. He fought for what seemed like hours; occasionally cackling and losing his mind to the darkness for a moment, but quickly regaining control. Sorrow, pleasure, anger, and joy reflected off one another in the miasma of confusion that was Dirge's mind. Those words were ripping at the edges of his consciousness._ 'Darkness seep, control, command. Bore into, decant, defile'_ would never stop. It would mix in with overtones of '_Darkness, light. I am you now.' _Eventually that was all the remained '_Darkness, light. I am you now.' _Dirge was… new. He had already become someone else. Could he do so again? From Ark-Ir, to Dirge, to...this? No. Dirge was who he needed to be. He would sing sorrow for those that had passed. Dirge kneeled, clawing at his head, and sang the song he felt in the forest. He sang loud and strong filled with sorrow and hope, blocking out the voices in his mind for what seemed like days.

Finally he let out a cry to the heavens and released all his tension. He rose up to full height, feeling victorious and much stronger than before. The energy that coursed through his veins was like nothing he had ever felt before. He opened the door to the lab and walked out surging with fury.

"Dirge! You're alive my boy!" Tschudy ran up to him and began to pat him on the arm. Dirge immediately grappled the man's neck with one hand and slammed him into a medicine cabinet.

"You...let me go in there...knowing what would happen. Knowing what that book would do to me. Why?" Dirge's eyes bore into Johann's own.

"Dirge...what's done is done. You survived and that's all that matters now." Tschudy replied while cringing_._

"Hmm... You're right," He got several inches away from the man's face, "Never let it happen again. Make sure you tell me in better detail what's going to happen so I can judge if I want to take the risk or not."

"You're right Dirge. It'll never happen again... I promise. Now...If you'll excuse me" Tschudy swung his arm around to reveal a syringe filled with a murky green liquid; which he proceeded to stick into Dirge's neck. The sizable gnoll collapsed on the ground within seconds, grasping at his neck.

"Take this thing into detention block 'c prime'," Tschudy said in a darker tone than previously, "I hate filthy mongrels like that."

Dirge heard voices gathering in his head, telling him to kill. As strong as the bloodthirst was, he still could not move.

_Maim. Rip. Tear. Murder._

Dirge collided with the dank wall of his cell and soon his body regained control of itself. He felt the voice pronounce itself more strongly in his mind, and he began to agree with it.

_Maim._

_Rip._

_Tear._

_Murder._

This was all Dirge could stand. He let the darkness take him.

"You new here pup?" a bulbous formian asked intrusively, stinking of rotten meat. He had chosen a bad time to pick a fight.

"I said are you new here or not?" the formian got closer and was now leaning over Dirge. The ant like creature deserved nothing more than death.

_Kill him. _

_Death is all he deserves._

Dirge spoke with a shadowed and distorted tone.

"_You are the scum of this world. I will corrode you, and you will die."_

The formian staggered back under the weight of the pressure Dirge was letting off. In a blur of motion Dirge was on the formian, fingers wrapped around throat, ready to throttle him. An auraof hatred imbued within Dirge's eye and propelled outward at the formian. The energy contacted the formian mind and, in a sequence of sickening pops and cracks, the formian's body began to distort. The eye's energy destroyed the very foundation upon which the formian's body was formed. The brain began to send messages to the other parts of it's body and break itself down. In a matter of seconds the formian's body was reduced to dust. Dirge let out a bloodlust cry and began rapping violently on the bars to the cell.

"Shut up in there!" One of the guards shouted as he ran up and jabbed his spear through the bars at Dirge. The enraged mastiff sidestepped quickly and splintered the spear with his jaw. In the same motion he clasped the remainder of spear in his mouth and hurled it at the guard. The spear left only a scratch but it was enough to throw the guard off balance. The guard, surprised at first, was now furious.

"Tough doggy, eh? We'll see about that." He chuckled and pulled a switch on the wall. About two minutes later ten guards came rushing to the cell.

"This mut thinks he can push us around. I say we show him how things are done here at Journey." stated the guard, staring intently at Dirge. The guards all snickered and advanced slowly to the cell.

Dirge craned his neck down and placed the pads of his claws on the cold stone. He snarled inanely and waited for the gate to open. One of the guards pulled another switch and in a moment Dirge was charging. He lashed out with his claw at the first guard's arm, making contact, and severing it. His back left paw struck under another guard's neck, splintering the bones beneath soft human flesh. Two spears pierced Dirge's fur, and forced him to howl out loud. He reached around and yanked them out by the shaft, cracked them over his knee, and head butted one of the guards that had stabbed him. His mandibles flew open after the successful head butt and he chomped into the head of the same guard.

One guard, halfway across the large antechamber , turned to see Dirge finishing off his friends.

"_Fall down before me."_

A voice reverberated off the walls of his psyche and the human dropped instantly to his knees. Dirge strode across the antechamber slowly, projecting his thoughts into the poor soul's mind.

"_Yours is a life destined to be mine. Succumb. Release your soul from it's confinement."_

The man's body hit the floor hard and twitched as the color drained from his eyes. Dirge's blackened left eye grew darker and more malevolent in the presence of this dying soul. He let out a ludicrous cackle and tilted his head to the ceiling.

Instantaneously his right hand flew up to grasp the left eye.

"_What?" _

Dirge's strained voice hissed in response.

"Get...out...of me..." the real Dirge responded, prompting whatever was within him.

"_NEVER. Your life is mine. I. Am. You."_

Dirge managed to hold out for a few more seconds before losing control to the cursed eye and going back to being dormant. His body continued his walk across the antechamber and into a side passage. There, at the end of it, was Johann. Dirge's rage filled up his body and poured out of every orifice as his sprinted at Johann. The old man ducked low and blocked high with his cane, somehow keeping stride with the massive gnoll. He pulled out another shot and injected Dirge quickly to the abdomen.Dirge collapsed and Johann was left calling for more guards again.

"This time place him into maximum detention block 'a prime'. I won't have any more mistakes. By the Gods...Who knew one gnoll could give anyone this much trouble?"Johann mused and strode away. Allowing the guards to do their jobs.

Dirge could feel his head swaying too and fro. The guards and himself approached what appeared to be a large sphere of a black translucent material. It had five colossal triangular shaped generators, that were generating a meshwork system of magic flowing all around the sphere itself. Each were evenly spaced across the surface and were connected by large magically charged poles, which seemed to be holding the whole structure together. There, in the center of the dome, beneath the rune pole was a chair. The guards pushed Dirge's numb body into the energy and it accepted him. He stumbled to his feet, turned, and slammed a weak fist into the magic only to have his mass rejected and shot backwards. He hit the ground and slid to the base of the chair, got up, and dusted himself off.

"It seems this cell is impenetrable." Dirge said solemnly to himself.

"_Yes. We will bide our time here"_

Dirge's eye developed a burning sensation as the mark pulsated.

"_Together. We will build a stronger Dirge within this cell. Are you ready my child?"_

"You may give it your all. You may pump your strength into me. You may attack me. But I will dominate you. I have a purpose to fulfill." Dirge grinned as he felt the spirits hatred grow within him. He slumped into his seat and lowered his head.

Two years had gone by in the rest of the world. Two years that would have, for other beings, been fairly ordinary. But for one creature in particular those two years felt like at least ten. He had changed, rapidly. He had grown strong. It could be inferred that he had grown stronger than any mortal gnoll in history. The day came that Dirge was to be tested with his new power. The years training to control his power had gone relatively successfully. Dirge had culminated his strength regardless of the torture…both mentally and physically. The demon, spirit, or whatever it was inside his head had taken near every opportunity to attempt to exploit Dirge. He had fought tooth and nail against it, never yielding ground, and never giving up. He had retained sanity and gained the will to control the spirit creature for the most part. Training sessions were brutal. If he did not perform as expected he would be beaten savagely. The orb that was his prison was programmed to send untamed waves of magic coursing through his body. This resulted in the most painful experience of Dirge's life. Nevertheless, the training was completed. And the day finally came.

"Dirge…You ready my boy?" The voice was Lord Tschudy… The man who was the primary tormentor of Dirge. "I'm sure you're aware, but today is the day. The people who put their coin into this institution and the research behind it are here to observe our greatest creation. The Demon gnoll of Calabeth…Dirge…The claw of Yeenoghu himself!" Tschudy cheered and laughed to himself in satisfaction. Dirge cringed at being called the 'claw of Yeenoghu'.

"Yes…" Dirge knew what he would do. He would give them the show they desired. Lord Tschudy led Dirge down a long dark hallway he had never been down before. The hall opened into a massive cavern of an amphitheatre filled with creatures with looks of utter darkness. Mind flayers, Drow, Formorians, Tieflings, even some Orcs, Goblins, and Kobolds were among the creatures dressed in exquisite clothing who cheered as the magically enhanced light shone down upon Dirge. The walls were made of a strange stone that appeared to have hues of red and blue shimmerstone from the bottom of the cave to the center of the dome. The ceiling was at least one hundred feet high with stalactites that seemed to pulsate a steady light. The room almost had an arena like gladiatorial feel to it. Dirge wasted no hope on fleeting thoughts that it wasn't just that. He knew better. Lord Tschudy addressed the masses.

"Beings of all kinds, from all worlds and realms. I know you were frustrated. I know you were tired. You didn't believe in Journey any more than I did. But here we stand, success in our grips." Lord Tschudy oozed charisma. The people of the crowd laughed at their past frustration and grew in pride at his declaration of success. "Before me, stands Dirge. He is the creature who will bring proof that your coin was not wasted. Dirge will demonstrate first the physical prowess he gained."

As a cue on the last word of his sentence a gate opened on the end opposite Dirge and a basilisk slowly walked out of the gate. A large lizard of seven feet long with an additional eight feet of tail, eight legs, and large clenching jaws made the basilisk a fearful sight. Dirge wasted no time. He walked slowly toward the center of the arena and the basilisk noticed him, stopped to regard him as a threat, and began to advance quickly. It rushed forward, jaws agape, raising up on its back four legs to gain height over the massive gnoll. As the creature lunged, Dirge ducked low and slammed one hand on the center of its underbelly and the other on its underside of it's neck. He let out a battle mad cry and hurled the flailing beast thirty or so feet. 400 pounds of basilisk landed on itself and the stone floor with a thud and a crack that echoed off the walls. The creature still managed to writhe up and slink back toward the panting gnoll. This time taking a low attack approach the beast swung it's tail low and fast at Dirge's knees. The mastiff leapt high into the air and landed directly on the monsters back. Sinking his hind claws into it's back, front claws in it's neck, and proceeding to clench it's head in his teeth he managed, with considerable effort, to rip head from body. The crowd roared tremendously at the sight of both the bloodshed and their investment paying off.

Dirge stood and raised his head, acknowledging the crowd, and walked back to his end of the arena to stand by Lord Tschudy. "See? Brute force of a gnoll…brought to full potential." He smiled his oozing graceful smile. "Now. The demonstration you've all been waiting for. The power he gained from…the book."

The crowd seemed to grow silent as the gate once again raised to reveal a creature being drug out into the arena by many strong looking humans with several sorcerers in tow who seem to be casting a binding spell. The crowd seemed in disbelief. A frost giant was being forced into the arena and a magically made grate was forming to separate the spectators from Dirge and his newest prey. He was very large and formidable looking. Sixteen feet tall, wearing ornate armor that seemed battle torn. His skin, a light blue, and hair a darker shade brought out his piercing red eyes. The humans, sorcerers, and Lord Tschudy exited the arena. The giant was released. It looked about, seeming to weight it's options, and spotted Dirge staring at it. It attacked fast, an oversized sword in hand and a fierce war cry stunned Dirge for an instant. He leapt clear of the sword attempting to roll to his feet and instead finding the frost giants large knee colliding with his body to send him skidding along the stone floor and smashing into the wall. Some in the audience cheered, others seemed very angry with Dirge's performance. He rose to one knee, blood seeping from his jowls, his head reeling and back burning from the stone walls of the coliseum. He began to move out of the way, to no avail. The huge sword pierced Dirge directly in the abdomen. The blade was stuck vertically in Dirge's chest, it's top at his neck, it's bottom at his pelvis. He let out a howl of intense pain and…felt it. The pulsation was strong. His eye was burning. He grasped the sword with both hands and ripped it out of his gut, to everyone's surprise including his own. The gravely voice was back and Dirge would defeat the beast before him. He let out an insane cackle, much like the hyena he resembled.

"_Die."_

His voice raised to a level that filled and reverberated along the cavern walls more than before. A heavy pulsation of energy poured out of his eye in a beam, slamming into the giant's chest and flooring him. Dirge roared. An insane roar that forced the breath to leap from each and every audience members lungs. Darkness seemed to pour from every orifice of his body, floating around his body and steadily extending into the air space above him. As he finished out the roar his head snapped up and his cursed eye shot a pure dark beam of energy through the miasma darkness. It flew high into the air, miasma following, and arced as it reached the top of the cavern. The beam headed strait for the giants chest. Making clear contact, it was the frost giant's turn to roar. From the sound of it, he was in excruciating pain. Crowd members cringed and refused to look as his body was drained of energy, his flesh changed to a lifeless shade of his normally bright blue skin. He hadn't died. He had been destroyed…a crater of black smoldering energy deep in his chest.

Dirge fell to his knees. The energy making him sick with it's self satisfaction. The spirit inside him seemed to drip with enjoyment. Dirge couldn't help but smile at the terrible situation he found himself in. The terrible situation his life was in. Had anything ever truly been good? Would anything be worth fighting for? He had a purpose…but he couldn't remember it. What was it he was willing to go through all this for?

"Friends," Tschudy spoke, his voice just as sick with satisfaction as the energy around Dirge, "I think I've proved my point. Dirge is strong. Unrivaled perhaps. And this is only the beginning. Your coin paid off. The book works." A smile peeled across his pale face. He raised his hands and the crowd thundered applause. Dirge left. He walked past Lord Tschudy, down the long hall, and directly to his cell. The energy of the cell accepted him. He was tired of the nonsense. He didn't want to be a part of this institute. Finally, for the first time in two years he desired freedom. He remembered the taste of the air in the world outside. It had been much too long…he settled into the chair…head hung once more. Thoughts of his purpose clouded his mind. He could no longer see what he had come to this dreadful place to attain after gaining this horrid power. All he knew was that he didn't want it any longer.

"Dirge! You did splendidly son!" Lord Tschudy spoke and made Dirge's stomach turn. "We'll be increasing your dose of sedative and moving you to a low detention cell in c-prime. This one costs a lot of coin to keep functioning. We're going to cut budget on it and spend some of that on your new medicine. This will cut us a nice profit from the new donations that will be rolling in after you dominated you foes!"

"Very well, master…" Dirge solemnly spoke glancing up at Lord Tschudy. Letting his head drop when his sentence was finished.

"Dirge…Is there something you've been wanting? I believe you've earned a little something. Women? Strong drink? Just let me know and I'll try my best to get it for you boy." Lord Tschudy said, gushing with pride at Dirges slaughter.

"Actually…my lord…all I desire is…freedom. To smell the open air again as a free being…" Dirge heard Lord Tschudy's exasperation at the word 'freedom' before he even had to look. Nevertheless he rose his eyes to meet the elder noble's own.

"My boy. You know how I feel about that…You signed yourself over for this power. You were willing to give anything! And here it is. Freedom is what you gave. And look at the power you've received lad!" Lord Tschudy's disappointment at the start of his thought turned to optimism and further twisted Dirge's gut.

"Whatever you say…master…" Dirge had given up. It was hopeless to believe in freedom any longer. The energy was shut off and Dirge walked alongside the guards down to detention cell c-prime. He entered. This time alone. Vague memories of a crushed formian skull in that corner…last time he was in this cell he was present for a whole of about thirty seconds. Dirge hadn't felt invigorated like that in quite some time. His freedom would never happen, his purpose was lost, and his medicine was increasing in dosage. Almost on cue with his thoughts, the doctor entered the cell and injected him with a bright blue liquid. Within moments, Dirge was out cold.

What was happening? Dirge felt something in his mind and heart prodding at him. How long had he been out?

"_Dirge…You are loved Dirge…Awaken now…" _

A voice whispered in his heart…Where had he heard that voice before?

"_Do not become the beast Dirge…You are destined for greater. Trust in me. Let me guide you. Live Dirge…Live." _

Dirge awoke. He rose from his horizontal state on the worn bed, to sitting upright facing the cell door. He heard violence. He smelled fear. Then he saw it. A large human in angelic looking plate armor fighting alongside a gnome. They ripped and tore through the guards. The men were at a hopeless disadvantage and had no way to seriously put up a fight. Dirge stood and walked slowly toward the gate, snarling and feeling his eye pulsating. Something about the holy armored man infuriated the darkness inside him. But he didn't want to become that monster…The kind voice had cautioned him against it. Still it rose like bile in his throat…the urge to kill that man. His power rose…the darkness swarmed around him…and the holy armored man and his gnome friend noticed him.

"Ooooh, big gnoll." The heavily armored man mused and laughed to his comrade.

"It's all good, we can handle him. He looks strange though…" The gnome stated, eyeing Dirge and his mysterious darkness closely.

"Like…different than other big gnolls?" The big man tried to understand, craning his head and studying the bulky hyena. "He does have a funky tattoo under his left eye." The tattoo extended upward and engulfed Dirge's whole eye in blackness. "Woah… That eye just turned black…What does that mean?"

Dirge tried not to give in…he tried not to attack, but the power inside him was too much. In a flash he had smashed the gate and was attacking in a flurry of blows. Snarling and leaping with canine ferocity the warrior still seemed to keep par with him quite well. Dirge didn't want this, he knew that he would die…he could sense the energy coming off these people. The voice told him to live…he absolutely needed to. The darkness was too much, he couldn't stop himself. He had the man on the ground, but he was beginning to be pushed off. This would be it if he couldn't communicate that he needed to live.

"My…My medicine…Hurry…" Dirge struggled to get the words out, hoping and praying to some unknown god that these men wouldn't ignore his words and slay him. He saw their lips moving but heard nothing…He saw the gnome run around the corner…He saw the dark energy begin to spiral around him. Not this. He would lose himself…for good this time…he knew it. He felt the injection in his arm and within seconds the dark energy within him subsided. He stood up carefully and bowed his head to show he was no longer a threat. The men studied him carefully as he studied them…they were an odd pair. An elf proceeded to walk around the corner, a surprised expression flashing across his face at the sight of the large gnoll.

"What's this all about then?" The elf asked, his soft features wrinkled into that of concern. He had long auburn hair pushed back that lightly brushed his shoulders. A elegant mask concealed just his eyes. A silver violin on his back, and a bow strung in his hand, Dirge could only guess he was a bard of some kind.

"This gnoll might know something further about this place." It was the gnome who spoke, eyeing Dirge. "He didn't seem to want to fight us of his own free will. We hit him with a dose of this, and now he seems fine." The gnome held a syringe of the blue liquid that had knocked him out before. It appeared that when his power was in action it only suppressed the power, not his bodily functions, whereas normally this type of medicine would knock anyone out…good to remember.

"Alright then. Let's hear it gnoll." The large man stared intently, hate in his eyes. Dirge decided it best not to botch this or he would die…so he began as no gnoll would. He bowed, deeply, and spoke his best common.

"My name is Dirge…I am but a slave of this institution. I apologize for my actions… Journey is a dark and dangerous place. They preyed upon my ambition and gave me power, but at the price of never knowing daylight again. I can no longer remember why I came here…I feel it was vengeance…but for what I don't know. All I remember is that my village was destroyed, and in my despair I followed Lord Johann Von Tschudy to this place. I do not know how my village was destroyed…but I will leave this place and find my true purpose."

All three beings seemed utterly surprised at the etiquette and well spoken common. It was apparent they had never encountered a gnoll with a mind before. Much less a conscience.

"I see…well that is troublesome master gnoll. Either way, you needn't worry about this place hindering you any further…we're your liberators I suppose. And if what you say of the darkness in this place is true…then we have our work cut out for us. Our justice will not rest in this place. We will see it destroyed. My name is Elemier Vaughn, a bard in the service of the natural world and it's chaos." The elf said, winking and eloquently running a hand through his hair and bowing his head. Utter radiant justice shown on all their faces.

"By my sword, those who have wronged you will die. I will bring their demons into the light, guided by thoughts of your story Dirge. I am a holy fighter. The service of Kord is my fighting spirit. I am Tai Yokino." The man finished bowing his head as well and clasping his fist in hand.

"Well. Your story is inspiring and I've never seen a gnoll such as yourself Dirge. Mostly we only meet bloodthirsty savages intent on obliterating us. Either way, my name is Barthimus and I am a healer. A cleric of my lord Garl Glittergold. The pleasure is ours. The gnome bowed and turned to face the hallway leading to cell a-prime. "Which way do we need to go Dirge?"

"I'll go with you," Dirge hardened his resolve and picked a up a longsword from a dead guard nearby, "I feel I must seek a way to remove this demon spirit from within myself. Lord Tschudy should be able to help with that, with or without his free will involved."

"Hah, I like that fighting spirit. You're the strangest gnoll I've ever seen. Mostly because I think like you!" Tai patted his shoulder as they headed down the hallway. Entering the chamber they noticed it was mainly empty with the exception of cells and several doctors scrambling to escape the wrath of Dirge and these new frightening people. It was no use, they had nowhere to go except the arena area. The doors to leave Journey were in the sector where cell c-prime was. There was no way out, and they died like the vermin they were. Arrows from the elf planted perfectly in their backs, and any who dare make attacks close up met their end at gnome magic, human hands, or gnoll claws.

"I can feel the evil in this place…It's disgusting…" Barthimus' face contorted with displeasure as he sensed the auras in the arena.

"I know what you mean…" Elemier surveyed the cavern and gestured to an obelisk on a platform in the center of the antechamber. The obelisk was about 25 feet tall but looked to be made of a very heavy type of stone that glistened like the strange walls of the cavern. Deep runes carved in the side indicated some type of magery involved. "What is that?"

"I don't know…but it wreaks of darkness and demonism…" Tai stared with pure blistering rage at the obelisk. "Dirge…What's that all about?"

"Honestly I don't have any idea…That wasn't there when I was battling." Dirge remained calm and suppressed the worry in his gut.

"Battling? You mean we missed the show?" Tai joked taking steps closer to the massive stone. He stopped abruptly as the runes began glowing a sickly purple. A man walked out from behind it, covered in a dark purple robe accented with gold lining, several golden emblems, and hood pulled down. It was Lord Tschudy.

"I assume you came with them to get the secrets of your escape from the demon within you Dirge? I regret to inform you that it won't happen. You can't remove the demon. You can only control it. Sorry to disappoint you…as usual." Tschudy smiled a sinister smile.

"I'll kill you Tschudy… I'll…_murder you._" Dirge's voice changed from justice filled hatred to gravely and demonic hatred. He began to rush in.

_Stop._

Dirge stopped. The beautiful voice was playing in his mind again.

_Conquer it. Now. You're better than this. _

He had felt the demon spirit fighting it's way to take over his mind. It was gone. He could no longer feel it. 'Who are you?' He closed his eyes and thought in his own mind.

_I am Azael. I have been with you since your village was slain in the forest of Calabeth. I have read the stars Dirge. Our destinies are very much interwoven. _

Dirge's minds eye was forced open wide to see a slowly whirling chaotic tornado gyrating slowly amidst a backdrop of all elements mingling and merging. Free reigning fire blasted through large floating boulders as free floating rivers plunged and spun wherever they pleased. The chasm tornado was filled with darkness, it began to widen as he floated toward it to swallow him whole. What was this place? What did it have to do with him? He felt an incredible vicegrip of fear squeezing his heart as he descended. The darkness engulfed him…

Dirge was on his knees. He awoke to the confusion of the battle around him. There were demons coming out of the stone which was now glowing a deep purple, almost like a portal. Tschudy had a bubble of energy around him and was laughing maniacally. All three heroes were darting back and forth. The warrior grappled and fought with several demons at once, never giving ground and tearing his enemies to shreds. The elf and gnome kept demons at bay using powerful magic. Dirge rose to his feet. Acting on impulse alone Dirge leaped past the heroes. He hadn't the slightest idea why he knew what he was doing.

"The stone! We have to destroy it!" He bellowed as he rushed by. Dashing up the stairs of the platform approaching Tschudy he smashed a flat hand into the side of the sphere, connecting despite the searing pain, and forcing it to skid off the platform to his right. He grabbed the obelisk at it's base and began straining to lift it off the platform. He was followed shortly by the mighty human who also began straining to lift the obelisk. Elemier and Barthimus backed up the stairs, using magic to keep the demons from rushing in a torrent up the stairs. To Dirge's surprise wings sprouted from Tai's back and he began flapping them hard to gain more resistance against the obelisk. As it began to lift, Dirge moved himself under it and began to push directly upward. Tai flew beneath the now steadily rising obelisk and put away his wings. He began lifting with his full strength pushing hard upward with support from massive leg muscles. They glanced at one another and counted out a massive upheaval. They completed the three count throw and the obelisk was thrown off the platform, higher than expected, and sent crashing to the ground. The shattered pieces began absorbing demons one by one till the chamber was cleared. The four heroes found Tschudy crumpled on the stone floor, spell disabled, his right arm and both legs looking rather broken. There was a good chance his ribs were broken as well, seeing that a large broken stone of the obelisk had pinned him to the ground at his chest.

"I'll kill you Dirge. I will…" Tschudy spoke weakly, attempting to raise his arm as if to cast a spell. Dirge didn't flinch.

"You poor fool. You deserve a quick death. You've lived a pathetic existence preying on others. Disgusting." Dirge placed his right hind paw on Tschudy's face, preparing to smash it into the cavern floor… He couldn't do it…he lifted his paw and walked away. "I can't kill him. One of you please exact retribution for me…the demon will take me over if I slay him."

"Of course. We'll make it quick. Elemier?" Tai said, regarding the elf and his now drawn violin. A sweet melody issued forth and Tschudy looked tired…after a few moments he fell into what appeared to be a rather deep sleep. Tai simply pulled out one of his swords and slit the mans throat while he slept.

"Thank you…You three have earned my respect and admiration. Not sure if that means a lot coming from a gnoll…nevertheless. It's there." Dirge struggled to find the words to thank these new comrades. Without them…none of this would have happened…freedom…that was their gift to him, intentional or not.

"Don't bother yourself with thankfulness. It's a heroes duty Dirge." Tai spoke kindly, walking to Dirge and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where does your fate guide you Dirge? Do you have somewhere you plan to go now that this is all resolved?" Barthimus smiled and sheathed his weapons.

"No. I haven't the slightest idea what's out there. The world has been unknown to me for some time now." Dirge's heart sank as he spoke the words aloud.

"Well. What is the last thing you remember from your life on the outside?" Elemier spoke this time, sitting himself on a large piece of the obelisk and fiddling a bit with the violin as though it were a mandolin.

"I remember…a song... And fear. I cried out for my people…" Dirge struggled to find the words. There was something just no the precipice of his memory, ready to flood in. "There was so much death and destruction…I…couldn't save them. Tschudy picked me up and told me I could…become strong…in order to…"

He cradled his head in his hands and pushed on. He wanted to remember. He needed to remember.

"Dirge? You okay?" Tai stepped closer and leaned down to Dirge's level.

Why? Why did he need power?

Dirge's mind exploded with the flame of realization. It was them. The men standing before him now.

He roared as he had never roared before. A pulsation of energy surged forth, flooring the three heroes. Dirge's fur changed to a midnight black as the tattoo beneath his eye became white in color and spread to his other eye. The tattoo proceeded to spread in white runic patterns all across his now blackened fur. He grew in size at least another two feet until he was about ten feet off the cavern floor.

Dirge restricted nothing. He allowed the spirit within him complete control. He gave himself over to the demon of the book.

"Dirge! Stop this!" Elemier shouted and braced himself to stand against a large chunk of obelisk. His words were scarcely heard over the bellow of the demon.

The other two heroes followed suit and pushed themselves to a standing position against unmoving pieces of the shattered stone. They attempted to shout at Dirge, to no avail. The demon stepped into the shadow of a stone and reappeared adjacent to the gnome cleric. One slap from the demonic gnoll claw sent the gnome careening across the cavern. The pulsation had stopped pushing and Tai leapt into action, swinging his great axe in a masterful form. The demonic Dirge was nearly unstoppable and every gash seemed to repair itself in an instant. The warrior managed to stave off Dirge's unspeakable fury. Elemier sprinted for the sprawled gnome and helped him to his feet.

"We have no choice Barthimus. We're going to have to kill him." The rushed elf fumbled for his violin and the cleric caught the cue.

"Tai!" Barthimus yelled, drawing the fighters attention and motioning for him to join them. Tai's wings unfurled and he leapt back across the cavern to where they were. Once he had landed Elemier unleashed a harsh discordant screech from his violin, flooring the now charging demonic gnoll and paralyzing him in place.

"Now!" Barthimus yelled once more as Tai tossed him onto his back and flew directly at the floored gnoll.

"Ready Barthimus?" Tai shouted, glancing over his shoulder at the chanting gnome. Symbols were appearing around his arms and slowly spiraling towards his fingers.

"Yes. It is unfortunate but this is how it has to be." Barthimus stated and opened his eyes. The symbols had now coalesced in his palms and drifted up each finger to their tips. Tai spun and flew low to the ground, gaining speed. They rocketed toward the floored gnoll and for a split second they saw fear on the paralyzed creatures face. Unexpectedly, a black form began to separate itself from the gnolls body. The black form leaped and began sprinting in an attempt to avoid the flying human. It seemed the form revealed itself too soon as Tai veered off his course and changed targets to the fleeing dark mass.

"That must be the true demon!" Tai laughed, "The fool took off too early!"

Tai's large body slammed into the demon full force and he grappled it to the ground. A simple touch was all it took from the gnome's enchanted hands to kill the spirit. It's life force was drained of it and a horrendous screech filled the cavern as it faded from existence.

"Well done boys.." Elemier joined them as they gathered around Dirge. He was alive and appeared unharmed, but was knocked out cold. "He seems to believe we are the reason he is here…It's entirely likely we are."

"True enough…I suggest we leave before he wakes up…I don't want to kill him." The warrior stated, wiping the sweat off his brow and setting the cleric on the ground.

"I suppose this is it Dirge. I apologize on behalf of our party for any misfortune that had befallen you…We never expected a kind gnoll to exist. I daresay, you're probably the only one." Elemier bent down and touched the body of the fallen gnoll. "You will live. I have a feeling…our meeting here was not simply coincidence. Let's go comrades."

The three heroes made their way out of the coliseum and out of Journey, a solemn thought lingering in each of their minds… Would Dirge make it?


End file.
